Valkyrie of the party
by UchihaAkia
Summary: PG18 If you are underage and you read this, the site can in no way be held responsible for you are responcible for your own actions. Tony Stark his hosting a Halloween Party and Thor has been invited. What will he think of this holiday celebration? ONESHOT


Thor walked through the crowd of people who had been invited to Tony Starks annual Halloween party. He too had been invited and he though it rude to decline the invitation and besides he was curious about the celebration. People around him were dressed to look like different creatures know to their world. Some costumes were well made while others were simply found in ones closet. On person Thor noted was dressed like a business man and the thunder god shook his head disappointed in the lack of effort.

"Hey Goldilocks, what do you think of the party?" Tony asked handing the Asgardian a drink.

"I do not see what the fuss is about, man of iron."

"Fuss? There is no fuss, Halloween is just another excuse to have a party. To cut loose and have fun. Find a woman, which I am very good at by the way, and have some extra fun once the doors close. Oh that reminds me, I better find Pepper. Just enjoy yourself while you can as a free man." Tony stated patting Thor on the shoulder and disappearing into the crowd.

Thor shook his head. Typical Tony, speaking like he was the god of the world with his genius. He looked down at the drink Tony had given him. He sniffed it and took a sip to taste it. Not as good as Asgardian meed but it was close enough. Chucking it back he enjoyed the sensation he got from the liquid as it made its way down his throat. As he set the glass down onto the bar table his eyes caught glance of something familiar. At first he didn't know what it was because it had disappeared so quickly but he caught sight of it again. A helmet with a pair of wings. Confused as to why one of them would be here Thor set out to find them. Again he had lost sight of the person he was seeking but another glance of the wings gave him a direction. He eventually reached the lower terrace where Tony had his swimming pool. At first he could find the one he was searching for but then his eyes landed on a woman staring out towards the city her helmet on a patio table. Long curly brown hair flowed in the wind. Covering her slender form was the armor of a Valkyrie though it looked a bit strange. Thor approached the Valkyrie confused as why a chooser of the slain would be here and not Asgard.

"Valkyrie, what business does thee have here?" Thor demanded but when the woman turned around he found himself staring at a mere mortal woman and not a goddess battle maiden.

"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else." She said in a voice that made Thor weak in the knees.

He was stunned to say the least and was struggling to gain his composure., "Forgive me, I thought you one of my fathers Valkyrja."

"Ah... chooser of the slain." The woman mused smiling.

"You know of the Valkyrja?" Thor asked brows raised in surprise.

The woman giggled softly, "I do otherwise I wouldn't be dressed as one. Names Amaya Rhodes and you must be Thor Odinson... correct?"

Thor chuckled, "You are well informed."

"You are one of the Avengers and the one I find... most intriguing."

"Intriguing? How so?"

"You are a god from a world so different from our own and yet you stay here..." Amaya trailed.

"I find Midgard intriguing and I find myself wanting to learn all I can of humanity." Thor explained.

"And as an added bonus you go about with the other Avengers and swing Mjölnir about giving us an occasional thunderstorm."

"Is that a bad thing?" Thor asked confused.

"No... not in the least. Call me crazy but I enjoy a good thunderstorm every now and then." Amaya explained, "Its... how do you say... enchanting in a way. Does that make sense?"  
Thor smiled fondly at the woman before him, "It does. More than you know." There was a pause between the two. "Forgive me for not saying so earlier but you look the part of a true Valkyrja and as beautiful as one too."

Amaya looked at her boots a blush on her cheeks, "That is kind of you to say but I highly doubt I am as beautiful as the true Valkyries."

"Do not doubt yourself my lady. I have known them some time and you are as beautiful, if not more, as they." Thor complimented.

Amaya smiled embarrassed and yet... somewhat flattered at the compliment. "And you Thor Odinson, look even more handsome than in the papers. I honestly have to say that pictures and descriptions of you do not do you justice."

The pair talked for a time longer outside away from all the noise and people.

"So by what means do you know man of iron?" Thor finally asked.

To him Amaya didn't seem like the kind of woman who would in any way come in some kind of contact with Tony. So far Thor had found out that Amaya was a historian specializing in Norse Mythology thus the reason she had known so much about the Valkyries and about him. Despite being learned in such things Thor found her passion lay in music and arts. Amaya had revealed that she had planned on trying out for something she had called American Idol. She had passion for singing and wanted to give herself a chance at possibly making it her career.

"Oh, I don't really know Tony. Pepper was the one who invited me. We went to school together. You see Pepper has been trying to help find me a boyfriend ever since we were teenagers. I normally don't go to any sort of party but had I refused to come Pepper would have dragged me one way or another. It's just her way of saying she doesn't want me to be alone anymore."

"Do you not have family?"

Amaya shook her head, "Nope, last member died a few years back."

Thor felt a tug at his heart strings. He knew all too well what it was like to lose a family member. More accurately he hadn't lost anyone but when Loki, his step-brother, had told him his father was dead he felt his world come tumbling down. The same feeling came when he thought his had lost Loki himself. The woman beside him was alone in this world much like him but he could at least return to Asgard where his family resided. She on the other hand could not.

"I am sorry."

"No it's alright. They're in a better place and that brings me great comfort." Amaya said wit a soft smile, "Oh boy, I think I need a drink."

"Indeed, I too feel the need to sate my parched throat." Thor laughed and held out his arm for Amaya to take.

Amaya put on her helmet and bowed to the thunder god before taking his arm and allow herself to be led inside. They made their way to the bar and started ordering different drinks. They talked and laughed some more and as time went by Amaya was beginning to feel tipsy. By the time the party was beginning to die down Amaya was being led by Thor to one of the rooms in Stark Tower. Since Tony was kinda out of it himself, Thor had turned to Pepper to find where to take Amaya. Luckily Amaya had been given a room to stay in.

He led her inside the room given to her holding onto her waist to keep her upright. He wasn't complaining though. She felt nice against him and he noted that she fitted him. He laid her on the bed and started removing the costume armor. Thor had been lucky that she wore a dress like garb underneath the armor because he was beginning to feel a tad bit hot under the collar. Amaya suddenly shifted in her sleep resulting in one of her legs to be exposed from the tip of her toes to the top of her thigh. Thor felt himself choke and stumbled back a few steps. He was in deep trouble and he couldn't decide if he liked it or not. He turned to leave but when he took one stop towards the door a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Stay... I don't wanna be alone." Amaya slurred kneeling on the bed.

Thor swallowed probably the biggest lump in his throat possible. He could also feel all his blood flooding down to his loins. His breathing became heavy as he tried to fight his now building urges as he felt her chest pressing more into his lower back.

"Please stay." She pleaded.

It was all over for Thor. He turned quickly laying them both onto the bed his lips covering hers. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck running her hands through his hair. Their bodies pressed together sandwiching Amaya between him and the bed. She could feel his manhood against her thigh and it absolutely thrilling to her. Yes she was slightly on the drunk side but it last so little time which was odd to most people. They broke apart for air but Thor wasted no time in attaching his lips to Amayas neck. His hands trailed from her shoulder down to her breast. Thor groaned as he felt how soft they were under his hand. It felt heavenly under his touch now if he could feel Amayas skin. Her hand was making its way from his neck down his chest and to his stomach. In an instant her hand was under the shirt lifting it up and over his head leaving his chest for all to see. His muscular body felt wonderful under her wandering hands.

"Oh my..." Amaya gasped as Thor's lips traveled to the valley of her breasts.

Amayas gasp was like music to his ears and he quickly sat up grabbing the robe like garb and ripped it open revealing no bra but just panties underneath.

"No chest bindings?" Thor panted in question.

"They felt uncomfortable underneath the chest armor." Amaya explained with a deep blush.

Thor let his head fall back eyes closed and let out a long breath feeling his blood pump faster and hotter. "You are indeed an enchantress of this world. How any man has managed to be blind to your beauty is beyond my understanding." He whispered and brought his lips to taste the skin of her breasts. "Even a god as myself cannot seem to resist."

There was no doubt she was a goddess amongst men and right now here she was at his mercy. Their lips met once more in a heated kiss that seemed to take them to a world meant only for them. By now a light coat of sweat was covering their skin for it seemed that the temperature in the room spiked.

"Remove those pants of yours." Amaya whispered through the kiss.

"As you wish my lady." Thor grinned and with Amayas help removed his breeches letting his member spring free.

"No underwear?" Amaya grinned.

"But of course... this act tends to move faster when such undergarments are not hindering." Thor chuckled.

"I like the sound of that." Amaya answered in a lustful tone and proceeded to remove her panties but Thor just tore them off unable to wait any longer.

"Forgive me but you have tempted me too long now." He apologized and dove to taste Amayas sweet nectar.

Amaya gripped the bed sheets crying out in pleasure as his warm tongue devoured her intimate place. His tongue was so warm and felt marvelous against her. His actions were bringing about a tight knot in her stomach that seemed to wind her tighter and tighter. Just when she was about to find glorious release he stopped which caused her to whimper in protest. He had crawled so that his member was right before her face and she knew what he wanted and needed.

Amaya gulped as she carefully took his member within her mouth licking it as she did. He was so large she feared that her jaw might dislocate if she did anything rash. Slow at first he moved his hips back and forth and Amaya moaned as she tasted him. His scent it was so intoxicating she couldn't get enough. Thor suddenly removed himself and positioned his member at her entrance. Amaya wrapped her legs around him and pulled his hips closer to hers. Thor nodded and thrust himself inside her groaning as her tight sheath wrapped around his member. The sensation in itself was too much for him and Thor's body laid atop her holding her close as he battles to regain control. She was panting hard from a slight discomfort. He was larger than any man she had been with before. He was incredible and everything any woman would expect from a god like him. The man of every woman's dreams beholding physical perfection. Before she knew it he was moving within her and she cried out in pleasure. Her body felt nothing but pleasure even greater than what he had offered her before with his tongue.

Thor kept thrusting into Amaya eagerly as her body convulsed with her first orgasm of the night. While she was riding it out, Thor flipped her over onto her stomach entering her from behind and continued on with his assault on her beautiful body. With each thrust Amaya let out a cry of pleasure panting all the while. Her eyes were glossy and unfocused, her mouth ajar a trail of saliva running down her chin for her body was completely focused on the pleasure it was receiving. Each thrust sent her further and further away from reality and she couldn't wish for anything else. Simply the feel of his body against her seemed to drive her mind wild. The trusting paused for a moment and Amaya was guided to lay on her side one leg raised up while the other remained against the bed with Thor somewhat sitting on her thigh. He plunged inside her once more thrusting with all his might. Amaya grabbed hold of the sheets even harder her hazy mind only able to think that she might rip holes into them with her nails. Again pressure was building inside her as Thor continued his mighty thrusts. He grunted as she tightened around him and responded by picking up the pace. In mere moments Amaya cried out as an orgasm more powerful than anything before claimed her body. Thor continued his trusting absolutely enjoying the way Amayas walls tightened even further around him. His member swelled and with one last trust he buried himself as far as he could and groaned loudly in pleasure as he too finally allowed himself release.

Panting the pair laid side by side on the bed covered in sweat from their animistic love making. Amaya felt nothing but the tingling sensations in her loins. All her other senses were useless to her as they refused to work at all. Thor, pleased with his work, held Amaya closed to him a he too tried to regain some sort of control over his body. She was indeed a treasure to behold and was someone he wasn't going to let out of his sights anytime soon. She may have been a mortal but she had complied with everything he had planned for her. Not one courtesan in Asgard had been willing to do the same. Perhaps... he had found the woman destined for him. As his queen they would enjoy every form of carnal pleasure whenever they pleased. That was of course if Amaya would even consider it. However, little did Thor know that Amaya was not that easily satisfied in bed. Without him realizing it Amaya was all ready for another round of mind blowing sex and she too had some special things in mind for their next bout.


End file.
